Dusting Themselves Off
by Not G3yost
Summary: Characters are gifted a case of dust that has a variety of effects on the body, all of which can be applied to sexy times. This story is based off Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth's RWBY, and Clone26's Performance enhancing dust. (I strongly recommend checking both out if you haven't.
This fic is based on another one called "Performance Enhancing Drugs" by !Clone 26!

It's also based on Rooster Teeth's RWBY. I obviously own neither of these things.

Seeing as this is based on someone else's story, I would HIGHLY recommend reading !Clone 26 's! story first. I branch from his storyline at Chapter 15 (Boop Job and Peeping Tom), although it's not hard at all to think of these as one time line because any changes can just be changed back.

I have crafted a Google Sheet that allows for everyone to know what each characters modifications are.

I hope that you enjoy my story! This first one is my own indulgence.

Status sheet - goo. gl/ sLjlZz (Remove the spaces)

Content Warning - goo. gl/ B4PnLR (Remove the spaces)

Requested by - Me (Sorry but I'm indulging my own tastes first so be warned.)

*Edited by TyCooper8, for grammar and language fixes. Request one for your own work on Twitter tycooper8, or my Tumblr, which has the same username!*

Jeeane was training with Pyrrha, trying to get comfortable in her new body and armor. She was finding it difficult to find her new point of balance, so she tried focusing on ensuring her movements were smooth and she could hit the marks that she needed to.

"Your strikes are getting as good as they were before your transformation, Jeeane."

"Are they? I feel like I'm getting thrown off when I make contact with anything."

"You're doing a formidable job of balancing yourself. How about we practice for another 20 minutes, then we head to the forge to make a few more alterations to your armor so you're better...*contained*. It will help with the post contact wobble."

"Awe... I kinda liked getting to see these babies wobble."

"Trust me, you'll keep some wobble." Pyrrha remarked, as she leaned over and gave Jeeane a view of what she was getting to see. As she saw Jeeane's expression change to one of surprise and lust, Pyrrha dove in for the first attack of their final 20 minutes of training.

Once finished with their training and reforging of Jeeane's armor, they both came back to team JNPR's room. When they arrived they found Ren and Nora snuggling in Ren's bed. Pyrrha went to the shower and began to clean the past three hours of grime that she had built up while training and reforging. While Pyrrha was in the shower, Jeeane was preparing and organizing her gear. Nora stirred, causing Ren to wake up as well. A moment later, when they awoke, Jeeane noticed that the pair was being even more intimate than usual. After seeing this Jeeane decided to write it off as a fluke, but then he saw the Schnee Dust Company case sitting open on the desk. When she saw this, her expression of confusion turned to a smirk. Turning to the pair, Jeeane asked, "So...What did you use?"

"What?" Ren Replied.

"Which one did you use?" Jeeane said, gesturing to the case.

"I used it." Nora admitted. "It was the one that turns you into a faunus, except that I used the reversal dust and it didn't seem to work very well because it left me with some residual breasts." Nora lifted the sheet to reveal her 6 breasts. When Jeeane saw them she became slightly exhilarated.

"So what kind of faunus are you?"

"I was a cow, so the udder turned into four separate boobs."

Ren was suddenly interested.

"I've sat idly, wondering what you're talking about through this whole conversation. What dust? How did it make you a faunus? I also assume that this dust is what has apparently turned you into a girl."

"Well, I just found the case sitting on the desk. I tried some out, and this is what happened." Nora responded.

"Ruby brought this case over from their room. It came from Winter; Weiss' sister, remember? It's experimental body-altering dust. These ones seem to be mostly sexual in nature. My first experience was actually unintentional. Yang put a VERY powerful aphrodisiac in Pyrrha and I's food. I felt strange because it coincidentally had the side effect of turning males into a female's, so I went to the restroom, and when I came out Pyrrha was... um... vigorously rubbing, and she didn't stop when I came out. She even said that she *couldn't* stop. When I saw her, I was also overcome and we did some... ya know. Fill in the blanks. Anyways, since then Pyrrha used some of the feral dust, the faunus stuff, and found that she was some kind of red bird. Then I made some," pressing her boobs together, "enhancements of my own."

Ren responded, "So we have a case of dust in our room that can, AT LEAST, turn us into faunus, turn men into women, make women insatiable for sex, and grow larger breasts. What are we going to do with this?"

Nora and Jeeane looked at him with incredulous expressions, wondering how Ren couldn't comprehend what they should do with the dust. Nora decided to reply physically, by pulling Ren into a deep kiss while maneuvering his hands to her breasts. "This, Ren. More of this."

"Yeah, but what specifically? I understand that now we're going to fuck... A LOT, but-" As Ren was finishing his sentence, the team heard the shower turn off. Jeeane called out to Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, you should come in here! A towel is far beyond our current dress code."

"Ok?" Pyrrha was hesitant to respond and was very wary of what could be going on in the team common room. What she came out to was Nora sitting up in her bed with three pairs of breasts, Ren snuggled up to Nora, and Jeeane standing near her gear which was lying on the bedside table. "So what's so urgent?"

"Well, I've just explained to these two how we got the dust, and how I turned into a girl. Nora as you can see has been experimenting with some, apparently it was only the feral, faunus dust and the reversal agent that resulted in this."

"I'm apparently a cow." Nora interjected.

"Yes, apparently the udders just turned into breasts after she used the reversing agent. Anyways, I was going to go through each of the vials and read what they do." Everyone nodded in agreement, so Jeeane began listing them. "Feral causes faunus traits to appear. Supple grows the applied area. Cream causes lactation. Yield increases elasticity. Rigid seems to cause penis growth, Virile increases genital fluid production, and effingo duplicates appendages. Then there's lust, and the counter agent, which define themselves."

"Wow. That's a LOT of fun to be had." Nora said with a very devious smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah." Jeeane said, quite lustfully. Ren responded enthusiastically.

"Well, I would love to start experimenting." At this, he stood up. When they saw he was naked, everyone stared at his member standing at full staff as he walked to the dust case and began rummaging through the vials. As Ren began his task, one of Nora's hands disappeared beneath her sheets.

"Well, I still need to clean up after all the training, so you three experiment and I will pick something when I come out. Just don't start without me!" the group responded with a tone that made Jeeane realize they likely won't fulfill her request.

At this, Jeeane went to the bathroom and began to clean up. As the door closed, Ren turned around with a loaded applicator in hand.

"Which one is that?" Nora asked.

"It's the one I want, for reasons." Ren responded shyly. As Ren walked over to the corner and applied the dust as instructed, Pyrrha walked over to Nora.

"Hey. I have an Idea, but I need you to be on board before we do it." at this Nora nodded, "So Weiss and Blake have some additions that I think we might enjoy."

"What are they?"

"Well what do you think Ren is using right now?"

"Probably the feral to see what kind of faunus he is."

"I had a different guess." she said, shaking her hand up and down from her waistline.

"Oh. OH! Does that work on us?" Nora questioned, clapping a little as she realized the potential.

"Yeah, you just put it on your clit, although it takes a few applications to get it to a reasonably large size." adding air quotes to reasonably.

"Well I guess we should-" Nora was interrupted by Ren gasping loudly. The two looked to Ren who was vigorously masturbating. They saw that his cock was growing as he continued. After a few more seconds, he went ridged as he continued to jerk his now engorged cock. With a grunt, they watched as he came. Pyrrha and Nora looked at each other and knew that they needed to join Ren in having cocks. Pyrrha walked over and took the applicator from Ren's side while he was still in a euphoric daze. She dropped her towel, applied the dust to her clit, and activated her aura to absorb the dust. She walked over and gave Nora the applicator, who quickly applied a small amount to her own clit while absorbing it. Ren looked over at them, wondering what they were doing.

"What dust are you two using?"

Nora responded with a smirk. "You'll see."

Ren searched through the vials once more. He found the light yellow one and loaded an applicator. Moving back to his corner opposite the girls, he applied the dust as instructed. He turned as the girls cried out and saw them rubbing their newly lengthening clits. After a few moments, they stopped and reapplied more of the dust. Ren felt aroused again, but not nearly as much as when he used the Rigid dust. After he was sure the Virile dust would have no more immediate effect on him, he walked over to the girls to give them some tips on how to jerk off properly.

"You hold it like a joystick, see?" Ren remarked, demonstrating on himself. "Don't rub it. It's not a clit anymore, it's a dick. After that, you just go up and down. You've got to have seen this before!" He remarked, continuing to use himself as an example. As they began to figure out how to properly jerk off, the two were again overcome with the intense feeling of growth. Each of them began moaning and gasping as they grew even larger. As Ren watched the two come to the brink of orgasm, he noticed that he was jerking off too, noticing that he was also nearing his release. Nora let out a loud moan as she arched her back and came on her lowest set of tits. Hearing Nora come sent Pyrrha over the edge, her hand moving so fast Ren could barely make out more than a blur. Pyrrha began to cum. At the sight of the two girls coming on themselves, Ren felt his own release begin, but it felt different from any release he'd experienced before. He felt rope after rope shoot from his member coating Pyrrha and Nora in his sticky, white cream. When he finished he counted twelve. Twelve whole thick ropes of cum!

"WOW! That is amazing." An exhausted Nora barely managed to say. All Pyrrha could do was nod to agree. After a moment, they all came down from their orgasmic highs and looked at each other. Pyrrha reached her hands for her cum covered tits and dragged a finger from each hand through the sticky fluid. She dangled one over Nora and put the other into her mouth, beginning to suck. Nora reached her head up to meet Pyrrha's finger and began to suck the sticky fluid off. As this was happening, Ren picked up the applicator and a nearby measuring tape, moving down to the girls members.

"Pyrrha you're about five and a half inches. Aaand, Nora you're six and a quarter. Do either of you want to be any bigger?"

"Yes." they responded in unison, giggling at their synchronization.

At that, Ren gave each of them a thick coat. "You're good, absorb the dust." They both focused their aura and absorbed the dust. After a moment, Ren walked to his desk and rummaged through one of his drawers. He emerged with a condom and showed it to the girls with a teasing look. While they were waiting, they heard the shower turn off.

Pyrrha called through the wall, "Hey Jeeane, can we trade rooms? Then you can get yourself adjusted with the dust and we're still a surprise?"

"Sure, I'm going to look at the wall and walk to the corner." As she finished, she walked through the door and slowly proceeded to the corner, putting her head in the corner so there was no way she could see Pyrrha, Nora, or Ren. Once she reached the corner, the three replaced all the applicators they used to the case, making sure they were all empty, then they moved to the restroom and closed the door.

"Ok, we're in the restroom. Call to us when you're ready. Jeeane! Don't make your tits any bigger. They're perfect as they are, and it'll mess up your fighting even more if you grow them. You already have perfect boobs, so please don't mess with their size!" Pyrrha pleaded.

"Ha, OK. I wasn't planning to, but I won't make them any bigger." she promised.

Ren stood there admiring Nora, and Nora admired Ren. Pyrrha moved to the shower and turned it on so they could all clean off the sticky fluid of lust they were covered in. The group moved to the shower and quickly cleaned their cum off. Most of it was cleaned off by the water, but some of it was collected by each of their mouths. Ren seemed uncharacteristically hungry for the sticky fluid. Ren's pursuit for the spunk was interrupted by Nora moaning and beginning to masturbating fervently. Almost immediately afterwards, Pyrrha began to jerk her subtly growing cock. Ren stood there in the shower, watching four pairs of breasts bouncing from their motions, and two lengthening cocks being stroked. He got a devilishly slutty idea. He dropped to his knees and grasped both of their cocks, one in each hand. both Pyrrha and Nora began to rhythmically thrust into Ren's motions. Pyrrha's hands made their way to her tits and began to kneed them. Nora's on the other hand moved to Ren's hair and began to tangle her fingers into it. She then pulled him toward her ever lengthening member. Ren knew what she wanted, but he was a little resistant until Nora squeaked out "Please Ren?" At this he took her to the hilt. Nearly choking on the engorged dick, he began to give his first blow job while Nora began thrusting faster and faster. Ren knew what was coming, so when Nora let out a deep moan he prepared for her release. He felt her cock throb in his mouth, and soon after a stream of cum ran down his throat. Ren pulled back some to put his hand back on her member, and began to stroke it. He felt another throb as another rope of cum landed on his tongue. As Ren tasted her essence, he kept sucking, trying to sate his thirst for more. Ren felt two more shots land on his tongue before Nora pulled out and slid down the wall, exhausted from her exertion. At this, Ren turned to focus all of his energy on Pyrrha who he was still slowly jerking off. He looked up at her and begged, "Cum for me Pyrrha. Cum on my face." As soon as she saw his hunger for her spunk, she released her fountain of jizz on his anxious face. Each stream landed on Ren, while she looked at her handy work and felt more satisfied than ever before. As the final bit of her essence dripped from the tip of her cock, she too slid down the wall, spent from her exertions. Ren cleaned himself up after getting covered in their seed, because that was what they were doing, after all.

"Wow." Nora breathed, exhausted. "Ren! I didn't think you would be such a slut."

"Nor did I." Pyrrha added.

Ren shrugged and responded, "Well you two taste fantastic."

Nora looked down and questioned, "How do you handle having this thing Ren? It's so nagging."

"Well, I'm not sure about these," gesturing to their members, "because they're pretty big and I have no idea how big they will be when they aren't hard."

Pyrrha interjected, "Oh, and on the subject of size, will you measure me Nora?"

"Wait, before we measure let's have a look without numbers." Nora responded.

Pyrrha, being competitive by nature, instantly accepted. "Let's do it."

"Alright!" They shut the shower off and stood in the middle of the bathroom. "So, who goes first?" Ren asked.

"How about Pyrrha and I, you and Pyrrha, then you and I?" Nora suggested.

"Bring it on." Pyrrha responded. The two stood facing each other, slowly moving closer until Pyrrha felt Nora's member touch her.

"Yes! I WIN!" Nora exclaimed in joy.

"We're not done yet, what about girth?"

"Sure, but how do we check that?"

Pyrrha pulled her member up and pressed it against her tight abs, and Nora followed suit. The two moved together and held their new appendages to each other.

"Ha, by a landslide!" Pyrrha remarked.

"Fine, then let's see how you stack up against my boy Ren." Nora shouted, pumping Ren up like a boxing coach getting their fighter ready.

Ren approached Pyrrha for the length comparison. As they got closer and closer, Ren touched first.

"Close one." Ren stated as they prepared to measure girth. They touched, and Pyrrha was wider than Ren, but not by much.

"Wow You have 'em both." Pyrrha complemented.

"Thank you!" Ren said bashfully.

"OK, time to show my stuff." Nora said as she bounced like she was about to fight. After getting within a foot or two of each other, she and Ren got ready to compare length. Nora again touched first, but it was only a small bit longer than Ren's. They quickly got ready to compare widths, and found that Ren took that category by quite a margin.

"Time to measure!" Nora exclaimed, looking for the measuring tape on the sink where she saw Ren put it earlier. Yet she couldn't find it. She spun around to find Pyrrha measuring herself. When Nora's eyes landed on Pyrrha she looked up to see an irritated Nora looking back at her.

"I'm 8 ¼ long, and 3 ⅓ wide." she said firmly to the now dual hammer wielder. Handing the ruler over to Nora, who's eyes lit up as she excitedly took the ruler and measured herself.

"Cool, I'm 9 ⅞ long and," pausing to check her width. Her excitement dimmed slightly as she read off, "2 ¾ wide..." She finished in disappointment, handing the ruler to Ren.

Ren measured both his length and width, then announced his size. "I'm 9 ½ long, and 3 ¼ wide." After this there was a pause while the three admired each other's bodies.

"Hey Jeeane," Pyrrha called out, "Are you done out there?"

"Just a minute," Jeeane replied, "I've got to to handle a situation first. Then I'll be done."

"Just to warn you, you might need some more dust."

"Okay?" Jeeane responded curiously. The group in the bathroom decided to discuss their entrance.

"Alright, I'm ready! You can come out now." A moment later, Jeeane watched as they all came out in a line, Ren at the front followed by Nora and Pyrrha. They made their way to the center of the room opposite Jeeane.

"So what did you change?" Ren asked. Jeeane squeezed her tits and streams of milk ran down them, looking proud and excited. "Only the lactation then?"

"Yes, I can see that you," She said as she stared at Ren's engorged member, "enhanced yourself. What about the girls?"

"I also increased my spunk, and the girls'." He said as both Nora and Pyrrha stepped to Ren's side.

"We don't have the extra cum that Ren has though." Nora said perkily.

Jeeane looked at the three members that stood firmly erect before her. "I can't wait to start." She said with a smile. Jeeane took a step toward the group, but was stopped by Pyrrha, who began speaking.

"Wait, there's one more thing we need you to do before we start."

"What?"

"You need to use some of the Yield dust."

"Ah yes, that makes sense."

Jeeane went to the case and filled an applicator. "Just gotta make sure I'm not missing something here," indicating her dripping flower, "and here," giving her own ass a nice smack. Nora opened her mouth and pointed, trying to remind Jeeane of one last place.

"My mouth?" She questioned.

"Your throat! We don't want you to choke."

"Ah." Recognizing that Nora was onto something, Jeeane applied the dust to her flower, backdoor, and carefully to her throat. She activated her aura and waited for the changes.

"Sooo, how are those?" Jeeane questioned, gesturing to their engorged members.

"Awesome!" Nora Exclaimed.

Pyrrha hummed while shivering. "Delightful. "

"Quite Pleasurable." Ren stated. "Your changes?"

"All I know is that this," rubbing her wet mound, "and these," rubbing her newly lactating chesticles, "are way better than my old equipment."

"Well-" Pyrrha began arguing, but she was interrupted by Jeeane crying out in pleasure, as she began to uncontrollably massage and rub her womanhood. She fell to the pleasure of the dust, and threw herself at Pyrrha while crying out obscenities.

"I need you! Please! Get inside me!" She cried out, while her left hand moved to guide Pyrrha's erection inside her. Jeeane's right hand motioned for Ren to mount her from behind. Jeeane pushed Pyrrha onto the bed behind her, and climbed on top of her, guiding the thick cock into salivating pussy. Each inch that entered Jeeane made her buck forward. Once all of the engorged member was inside Jeeane, she laid down on Pyrrha and began to grope her breasts as they began to undulate in a slow rhythm. "Ren! Take my asshole, please!" Jeeane called out.

Not wanting to disappoint, Ren quickly made his way into her rear entrance.

"Nora," Jeeane called, as Nora began to jerk her waiting cock and massage some of her breasts, "climb up here and fuck my face." Eagerly, she climbed on the bed and positioned herself in front of Jeeane, who quickly wrapped her lips around the swollen shaft. They all fell into a rhythm that was only interrupted by Jeeane's building pleasure cresting into a fierce orgasm. Her tits sprayed milk all over both Pyrrha and her breasts. Every muscle in Jeeane's body tensed, sending Pyrrha and Nora over the edge. They cried out in unified pleasure as their members throbbed and poured their seed into Jeeane. Even as the three girls finished, Ren continued to thrust to build his pleasure. After Jeeane came back to reality from her orgasm, she quickly pulled Pyrrha closer to her and continued to thrust with Pyrrha's still hard length inside her. Making sure to suck and bob on Nora's straining member, they resumed a smooth rhythm. Ren reached down to Jeeane's tits and began to kneed them, being sure to give her nipples special treatment by pinching and rolling them between his fingers. This caused them to leak milk all over both Jeeane and Pyrrha. Nora reached up to her own breasts in response and pressed the lower sets with her arms and rubbed her own nipples, not to be out done by Ren milking Jeeane. After a few moments of their rhythmic massaging, thrusting, and sucking Nora managed to say something.

"I'm getting close, keep sucking."

"I'm so close to cumming." Pyrrha managed to say between thrusts.

"I am as well." Ren said with barely a change in tone. All Jeeane could do was nod and moan her agreement that she was close. She released one of her breasts and reached up to stroke Nora's cock which she released to say, "I'm going to cum, cum inside me please." Jeeane begged as she put Nora's pulsing cock back into her mouth to resume sucking while still stroking Nora.

Nora and Pyrrha cried out in unison once again. "I'm cumming!" As they finished, Ren moaned "So am I!" as they all felt their cocks become gripped more tightly by Jeeane who she squirted her juice all over Pyrrha's cock. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha all poured their seed inside Jeeane. With each wave of their orgasms they cried out in pleasure. With each stream of cum, Jeeane moaned in more pleasure from the sensations. After a few spurts of their spunk, Pyrrha and Nora started coming down from their waves of pleasure, but Ren and Jeeane were still feeling it. Each wave originating from the pulse of Ren's throbbing member, while his balls emptied themselves into her ass. As the last three streams of Ren's cum entered Jeeane, she leaked cum around Ren's wood.

Now spent, they all collapsed into a pile of exhaustion, pleasure, milk, sweat, juices, and cum.

Nora was the first to have the energy to move. She removed her softening rod from Jeeane's mouth, which quickly closed itself. Jeeane pursed her lips for Nora to come and kiss her. They locked lips and Jeeane shared Nora's cum with her, which she quickly swallowed, loving the taste. Pyrrha was the next to move, also removing herself from Jeeane, who held herself closed. Pyrrha moved to eat Jeeane out and lick her own cum out of her full pussy. As Pyrrha moved, she saw that Jeeane's stomach was stretched to bursting. When the hand was removed, a torrent of her own seed filled Pyrrha's waiting mouth. She quickly drank it down, eager for more of the delicious mixture. When it became difficult for her to find more of the her salty seed and Jeeane's sweet juices, she pressed on Jeeane's stomach which squeezed some out, allowed Pyrrha to drink more of the delicious mixture. After Both Nora and Pyrrha's lust for cum was sated they began to lick the milk covering each other's bodies.

Ren was the last to move. "I can feel a lot of cum inside you, can I try and moderate the mess?"

Jeeane nodded. Ren responded to this by lifting her up with his softening member still inside her, while he walked them to the shower where they finally separated. As the seed drained from Jeeane, Ren pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. The kiss happened, Ren backed Jeeane into the wall of the shower and pinned her arms above her head while continuing to make out furiously. Ren moved his free hand to Jeeane's breasts and toyed with her nipples, making her squirt milk. After Jeeane felt that she was sufficiently emptied (although she wished she was full), the pair reentered the room to find Nora snuggled up to Pyrrha's left side using her breast as a pillow. Ren snuggled up to Pyrrha's right side and used her other boob pillow. Jeeane Decided that the best way to join this cuddle puddle was to slide next to Pyrrha and form two stacks of people with Nora on top of Pyrrha, and Ren on top of Jeeane. As they all drifted off to sleep, Nora and Ren's hands intertwined while Pyrrha and Jeeane's joined together next to them.

Well that's the chapter... Sorry I'm fucked up. Hopefully you are too!

If you want to request any changes, pairings, scenes, or anything else that comes to mind don't hesitate to comment and PM.

I hope you enjoyed - G3yost

*Edited by TyCooper8, for grammar and language fixes. Request one for your own work on Twitter tycooper8, or my Tumblr, which has the same username!*


End file.
